


5 раз, когда у Стива и Баки выдалось паршивое Рождество, и 1 раз, когда все было идеально

by Corstiaan



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Everybody Lives, Fix-It, Light Angst, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-16 23:14:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28590111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Corstiaan/pseuds/Corstiaan
Summary: Собственно, название и есть саммари.AU относительно пары моментов:1) свою руку из вибраниума Баки получил чуть раньше, нежели нам показали в Войне Бесконечности;2) Стив вернул Камни, оттанцевал с Пэгги и помчал на всех парах обратно к Баки.Написано было на SECRET WINTER SANTA-2020 на diary.ru.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Comments: 3
Kudos: 52





	5 раз, когда у Стива и Баки выдалось паршивое Рождество, и 1 раз, когда все было идеально

~ 1 ~

— Эй, Стиви!  
Баки ввалился в квартиру, размахивая полупустой бутылкой шампанского, будто жезлом повелителя.  
Куртка нараспашку, шарф свисал из кармана и волочился концом по полу, щеки раскраснелись то ли от холода, то ли от количества выпитого, на губах блуждала сытая улыбка, а лукавый взгляд блестел из-под мокрой челки.  
Стив наблюдал за его неуклюжими попытками снять ботинки, не уронив при этом ни самого себя, ни шампанское, и очень жалел, что этот момент нельзя зафиксировать на память.  
Вот был бы у них фотоаппарат, который мог делать моментальные снимки. Или камера. Получилось бы отличное немое кино, в лучших традициях Чарли Чаплина.  
Когда с обувью было покончено и настал черед куртки, Стив не вытерпел и поспешил помочь.  
— Ну хватит, — он забрал у Баки бутылку и отставил подальше. — Пошли, уложим тебя спать.  
— Сти-и-и-и-ви! — Баки расплылся в улыбке блаженного идиота и обнял его за плечи, явно больше для опоры, чем в порыве дружеской привязанности. — Ты лучший! Во всем мире! Честно-честно!  
— Да, я знаю-знаю, — прокряхтел Стив в ответ и повел его в сторону спальни, едва не споткнувшись о брошенный шарф.  
Это было не первое их Рождество вместе, но первое под одной крышей, и, признаться, Стив рассчитывал провести его немного иначе. Зря они, что ли, стащили елку со двора старика Дугласа?  
Наверное, стоило все же обговорить планы на вечер, но так как Баки собирался допоздна работать, это должен был быть просто тихий ужин в домашней обстановке.  
Зима в этом году выдалась особенно холодной, и Стив, разумеется, подхватил простуду, как только температура опустилась ниже пяти градусов. Все накопления ушли сначала на лекарства, а потом на новую обувь и теплые вещи. Баки брался за любую работу, даже вот — в канун Рождества, ибо обещали заплатить в двойном размере.  
И, очевидно, не обманули.  
— М-м-м, Стиви-Стиви-Стиви, — еле слышно мурлыкал тот себе под нос.  
— У тебя заело, что ли? — раздраженно выдохнул Стив и сгрузил его на кровать.  
— Ага, — Баки разлегся в позе морской звезды, бездумно глядя в потолок и все так же по-глупому улыбаясь. Судя по всему, выпил он куда больше, чем полбутылки, что на фоне хронической усталости последних месяцев хорошо вдарило ему в голову. — У меня есть для тебя такой подарок, ты бы знал…  
Стив скептически хмыкнул, накрыл его сверху одеялом потеплее и выключил свет.  
— Эй, — Баки слепо потянулся к нему, пытаясь перехватить за руку, но промазал и сшиб с тумбочки самодельную фигурку из картона и проволоки, что Бекки подарила ему на день рождения. Они так и не догадались, что именно это было. Вероятно, собака, но больше походило на свинью. — Ты злишься?  
— А похоже? — фыркнул Стив.  
На самом деле, злиться на Баки у него никогда особо не получалось. Максимум — выразить крайнюю степень неодобрения, с которой Баки легко расправлялся с присущим ему очарованием и заговорщической улыбкой.  
— Похоже, — тихо отозвался он и приподнялся на локте. — Не злись.  
— Я не злюсь, Бак, — терпеливо проговорил Стив, повернувшись к нему. — Просто…  
Просто — что?  
Стив и сам не знал, чего ждал.  
Зимние дни, темные и холодные, после смерти матери казались еще темнее и холоднее, и, по большому счету, только Баки мог привнести в них немного искрящейся теплом жизни.  
Особенно в Рождество — первое без Сары Роджерс.  
Стиву нужен был не праздник, вовсе нет. Ему нужен был рядом тот единственный человек во всем мире, которого он мог назвать своей семьей.  
Вот только Баки и так был все время рядом. Заботился, грел замерзшие ладони, покупал лекарства, продукты, приносил бумагу для рисунков, таскал везде за собой — в общем, не давал чахнуть в пустоте собственной комнаты.  
Стив не злился — не имел права.  
Но к хорошему привыкаешь слишком быстро, и задушить противный червячок обиды, грызущий изнутри, оказалось несколько труднее, нежели он рассчитывал.  
— Слушай, — Стив провел рукой по лицу, отгоняя невеселые мысли подальше, — давай поговорим, когда протрезвеешь? А сейчас, спи.  
Баки послушно кивнул и откинулся обратно на подушки, казалось, мгновенно проваливаясь в сон.  
Стив понаблюдал за ним немного и тихонько вышел, оставив дверь за собой чуть приоткрытой. Он бы и сам уже отправился спать, но нужно было убрать их скромный ужин, напрасно прождавший своего часа, и разбросанные вещи.  
Шарф, определенно, в стирку, ботинки на подставку, куртку на вешалку, шампанское… Хотелось бы в мусор, но жаль было потраченных денег, а в бутылке оставалось даже чуть больше половины. До завтрашнего дня оно, конечно, выдохнется, но пусть Баки сам решает, что с ним делать.  
Повесив куртку на крючок, Стив заметил, что из нее выпал небольшой сверток, видимо, еще когда Баки пытался ее снять.  
Тщательно завернутая в несколько слоев старой газеты, внутри лежала простая жемчужная брошь с серебряной застежкой.  
Стив пораженно выдохнул и привалился спиной к стене, бездумно глядя на украшение.  
Как Баки вообще ее нашел?  
Сара продала ее скупщику за бесценок давным-давно, Стиву тогда было не больше десяти.  
Дорогая сердцу вещь, подарок на свадьбу — не имело значения, если на дворе 1930 год и от голода внутри все скручивалось в тугую пружину.  
Так Баки не шутил, когда говорил о подарке? Это он и есть?  
У Стива не осталось почти ничего в память о матери, одни только портреты, написанные его рукой, зачастую довольно криво или впопыхах. Сара слишком много работала, ей некогда было позировать по несколько часов, а когда заболела… Что ж, это был не тот момент, который хотелось бы запечатлеть на бумаге.  
И вот теперь, эта брошь.  
Его щеки вдруг что-то коснулось, и Стив с удивлением обнаружил, что плачет. Слезы подступили как-то очень тихо и, будто бы, просто хлынули через край.  
Стив шмыгнул носом, встряхнулся, выпрямился, аккуратно завернул брошь обратно в газету и вернул в карман куртки.  
Подарок, так подарок. Его время придет завтра, Рождественским утром.  
Лучше всех, говоришь? Нет, Баки, лучше всех — это ты.

~ 2 ~

Голубей вдруг стало шесть, волынщиков два, а до барабанщиков Дум-Дум так и не добрался, вопя во все горло «Двенадцать дней Рождества», то и дело сбиваясь и путая местами дары в бесконечной попытке начать все заново. Другими словами — воочию демонстрировал, почему Ревущие Командос были именно Ревущими.  
Шутка ли, вылакать столько ирландского самогона, который Морита стянул у Старка, пополам с французским коньяком, так любезно прихваченным Жаком в одном из брошенных домов под Леоном. Сейчас бы в ход пошло уже все, что горит, благо, большая часть элитного боевого подразделения была не в состоянии осилить такое количество спиртного. Лишь Дум-Дум пока еще держался.  
Ну и Баки.  
Кто-то же должен был присмотреть за этими идиотами, пока их бравый Капитан застрял в штабе с полковником Филлипсом.  
Картер, наверняка, тоже была там, ведь канун Рождества — самое время, чтобы обсудить стратегию.  
Баки скрипнул зубами, представив эту картину, и залпом опрокинул еще одну стопку коньяка. По вкусу, вроде, забористая вещица, но никакого опьянения почти не чувствовалось. Даже странно, что парней так быстро развезло.  
Когда Дум-Дум в очередной раз спутал цифры, Монти не выдержал и ощутимо вдарил ему по плечу.  
— Прекрати, умоляю! — слегка заплетающимся языком, произнес он. — Это прекрасная рождественская песня с сакральным смыслом! Как тебя еще не постигла божья кара за такое издевательство над ней!  
— Она постигнет, — хмыкнул Гейб, постепенно съезжая локтем все дальше и дальше по столу. — Завтра утром.  
— А меня, кажется, она постигнет прямо сейчас, — пробормотал Жак, зеленея на глазах. — Excusez-moi, господа, я, пожалуй, пойду.  
— Мы тоже, — безапелляционно заявил Монти, вздергивая Дум-Дума на ноги. — Гейб, поможешь?  
— Да не вопрос, — тот схватил сопротивляющегося Дугана с другой стороны и кивнул Баки на прощание. — Жаль, Капитан так и не смог к нам присоединиться.  
— Переживет, — с напускной легкостью отозвался Баки. — Его все равно алкоголь не берет, толку-то.  
— Да тебя, похоже, тоже, сержант, — добродушно подколол его Монти и повел всю компанию на выход. — Доброй ночи.  
— И вам.  
Баки остался один на один с едва початой бутылкой коньяка, но не спешил уходить к себе, вслушиваясь в мелодии рождественских песен по радио. Пусть с помехами, но все лучше, чем опостылевшие военные сводки.  
В лагере они нашли неиспользуемый склад и устроили себе свой личный маленький штаб, только для Командос, раз со Стивом их не пустили, и принялись укреплять боевой дух. То есть, ели, пили, резались в карты и учились ругаться на французском так, что не осведомленный собеседник и в жизни бы не догадался.  
Жаль только, что уже через пару дней им снова придется идти на передовую, отсекать новые головы Гидры.  
— А вы времени даром не теряли, да? — Стив, при своих нынешних габаритах, умел передвигаться абсолютно бесшумно, особенно когда Баки мысленно был где-то не здесь.  
— Да, и ты все пропустил, — он не стал оборачиваться к Стиву, просто поставил рядом со своей рюмкой чистую.  
Тот понял намек и сел на соседний стул, на ходу развязывая галстук.  
— Не ты ли все время говоришь, что наливать мне — только продукт переводить?  
Баки пропустил его вопрос мимо ушей и поинтересовался с неприкрытым сарказмом:  
— Что, полковник Филлипс вещал до самой ночи?  
По плану Стив должен был покраснеть, как маков цвет, и начать мямлить невнятные объяснения, но тот только устало вздохнул, чем резко напомнил себя, образца в сорок килограмм, и заговорил с ним, как с умственно отсталым ребенком.  
— Филлипс из меня всю душу вытряс, Бак. Полный отчет, по всем проведенным операциям, в мельчайших деталях. Секретарь только и успевал, что записывать.  
— Зачем ему?  
— С него тоже требуют, — Стив выпил рюмку и предсказуемо поморщился. — Вашингтон интересуется, на что уходят их средства.  
— Почему бы этим бледным задницам из кабинета министров самим не приехать и не посмотреть?  
— И запачкать свои ботинки? Или испортить костюм? Боже упаси! — Стив прижал руку к груди, крайне ненатурально изображая праведное возмущение.  
Баки фыркнул, заметив про себя, что уж очень часто они сегодня поминали имя Господа всуе. Если, тому, конечно, было до них хоть какое-то дело.  
— Ты, кстати, пропустил фееричное исполнение Дуганом «Двенадцати дней Роджества».  
— О, мы слышали, — улыбнулся Стив. — Именно поэтому Филлипс меня и отпустил, чтобы я вас утихомирил. Но ты, как я смотрю, справился и без меня.  
— Просто оказался чуть более трезв, чем остальные, — Баки отсалютовал ему полной рюмкой, но так и не выпил.  
Стив внимательно наблюдал за ним, чуть склонив голову набок, и, ох как, Баки не нравился этот его оценивающий взгляд. Такое чувство, будто бы он видел тебя насквозь, подмечал и фиксировал малейшие изменения, о существовании которых ты сам и не подозревал.  
— Ну что? — не выдержал Баки, встречаясь с ним взглядом.  
— Мне жаль, что меня с вами не было, — тихо проговорил Стив, чуть хмурясь. — Я бы лучше слушал завывания Дум-Дума, чем брюзжание Филлипса.  
— Неужто за эти три с лишним часа в штабе не нашлось ничего, что скрасило бы твой вечер?  
Стив нахмурился еще больше, и еще пристальнее вглядываясь в Баки.  
— Пегги там не было, если ты об этом, — наконец, медленно произнес он.  
— А я, разве, об этом? — невесело усмехнулся Баки, выдавая себя с головой.  
Глупо, конечно, но он представлял этот вечер совсем иначе.  
Дела у них шли неплохо. Медленно, но верно Гидра сдавала свои позиции, близилось окончание войны, но самое главное — они все еще были живы. Госпожа удача благоволила им и расщедрилась на такую долгожданную передышку, да еще и в Сочельник.  
Стив должен был быть со своей командой. Смеяться над Дуганом, рассуждать о правах с Гейбом, продуть в карты Монти — серьезно, у этого пройдохи никто не мог выиграть и шиллинга, — и совершенствоваться во французском с Дернье.  
И сидел бы он рядом, прижимался бы к Баки бедром под столом, и тот мог бы закинуть руку на спинку его стула в подобии объятия, и никто бы им слова лишнего не сказал.  
Но идеальная картинка в его голове разбилась о закрытые двери штаба, куда Филлипс утянул Стива, стоило им только вернуться в лагерь.  
Умом Баки понимал, что обижаться на такое — едва ли достойно взрослого человека, но противное чувство поселилось в груди и отзывалось болью каждый раз, как Стива у него забирали.  
Филлипс, Говард, высокопоставленные чиновники из Вашингтона, журналисты, и особенно — Картер.  
Баки она, на самом деле, нравилась. Умная, красивая, темпераментная, шикарно смотрелась в форме, в платье — еще лучше, и смогла разглядеть в Стиве неограненный алмаз.  
Поначалу Баки не мог понять, кого она ему напоминала, пока не осенило — самого себя.  
— Прекращай это, — твердо произнес Стив, вырывая его на поверхность из глубины собственных мыслей.  
— Что — это?  
— Накручивать себя попусту.  
Как будто это так легко было сделать.  
— Я здесь, Бак, с тобой, — упрямо выпятил подбородок Стив. — Все остальное — пустое.  
Баки смерил его нечитаемым взглядом и слабо улыбнулся.  
— Сопляк.  
— Придурок.  
Стив взялся за свою рюмку, Баки приподнял свою, они чокнулись и одним движением опрокинули в себя ее содержимое.  
— Дернье притащил?  
— Угадал.  
Фактически, Стив не пьянел, но в такие моменты срабатывало нечто, вроде психосоматики. Он расслаблялся, немного краснел и переставал хмуриться.  
— Вообще-то, это даже приятно.  
— Что именно? — уточнил Баки. — Пить коньяк?  
— Нет, — Стив улыбнулся той самой своей улыбкой мелкого засранца, что явно не предвещало ничего хорошего. — Оказаться по другую сторону.  
— Все еще не понимаю, о чем ты.  
— Ну, обычно это я тебя всегда ждал. С танцев, со свиданий, с работы. И помнится мне, было одно Рождество… мг-м-м…  
— Нет! — Баки закрыл ему рот рукой, чувствуя, как сам стремительно краснеет от смущения. — Не было такого! Тш-ш-ш!  
Стив весь лучился весельем, Баки чувствовал под пальцами его улыбку, и заливался краской от этого все сильнее. Осознание того, насколько близко друг к другу они оказались во время разговора, резко накрыло их обоих и, будто магнитом, потянуло еще ближе.  
Стив осторожно перехватил его ладонь, тепло погладил по запястью, коснулся губами мозолистых пальцев, и Баки не выдержал — рванул вперед, обхватил за шею и…  
— Merde! — глухо раздался вдруг голос Монти по ту сторону двери. Видимо, уроки Жака не прошли даром. — Дуган, стой!  
Парни, очевидно, все еще пытались утихомирить Дум-Дума, чему тот активно сопротивлялся.  
— Черт, — тихо прошептал Баки, ткнувшись лбом Стиву в плечо.  
К счастью, все действо происходило снаружи, и никто их не увидел, но момент был упущен.  
— Поможем? — просто предложил Стив, чуть повернув голову, и едва мазнул губами по виску.  
Баки крепко зажмурился на мгновение, приказав себе отложить все нежности на потом, когда они будут за плотно закрытой дверью, после чего резко поднялся на ноги и протянул Стиву руку.  
— Вперед, мой Капитан.

~ 3 ~

Мерцающие огни гирлянд и их отражение в елочных игрушках, столовой посуде и начищенном до блеска оконном стекле, безусловно, сильно отвлекали, но пожелания заказчика были предельно ясными.  
Двадцать четвертого декабря, в восемь вечера, в кругу семьи, прямым выстрелом в голову.  
— Хочу, чтобы его голова лопнула, как арбуз! — верещал полный мужчина в кабинете у Пирса, с кучей колец на толстых пальцах.  
Хорошо, что это было лишь выражение эмоций, а не прямое указание к действию.  
Солдат не любил, когда его отправляли на показательную вендетту.  
Вдох-выдох-выстрел. Ничего лишнего.  
Как и сейчас.  
В ресторане, разумеется, началась паника, люди повскакивали со своих мест, ринулись к выходу. Родственники же бросились к убитому, просили вызвать скорую, которая ничем ему уже не поможет.  
Солдат быстро и аккуратно разобрал винтовку, сложил ее в кофр, закинул на плечо и спустился вниз.  
На улице он столкнулся еще с парой перепуганных посетителей, но можно было не беспокоиться. Единственное, что они запомнят — кровь на рождественском дереве, а не обычного парня в кепке и невзрачной одежде.  
Пешком, два квартала прямо, потом свернуть налево и пройти еще квартал.  
Погода была спокойная, медленно падал снег. Солдат шел, мысленно отмеряя про себя расстояние до цели, как вдруг, сразу за поворотом, ему в грудь прилетел снаряд.  
Несвойственное ему оцепенение охватило все тело, и он просто застыл, пытаясь понять, что произошло.  
Первой мыслью было — разве такое вообще возможно? Чтобы он не почувствовал опасности?  
— Ой! — раздался звонкий голос, и к нему подбежал невысокий светловолосый мальчик, лет десяти. Неужели оппоненты Пирса готовят агентов даже из детей? — Простите! Мне так жаль! Я думал, вы — Джей! Простите еще раз!  
Солдат молча слушал его причитания, пока до сознания, наконец, не дошло, что в него попали вовсе не боевым снарядом, а самым обычным снежком.  
— Все нормально, — нейтрально произнес Солдат и усилием воли заставил себя убрать руку с пистолета в набедренной кобуре.  
— Правда? — мальчишка, казалось, был напуган и не совсем верил, что ему это сойдет с рук.  
— Стиви! — раздалось с другой стороны, и к ним подошел еще один паренек, того же возраста. Очевидно — Джей, в которого изначально целился светловолосый. — Чего застрял? Эй, а шапка где? Уши отморозишь, сопляк!  
Тот вынул шапку из кармана и послушно натянул на макушку.  
— Да не холодно же! — упрямо протянул он, шмыгая носом.  
— Ну-ну, — закатил глаза второй и, взяв его за рукав куртки, потянул в сторону. — Пошли!  
— Извините еще раз!  
Солдат пронаблюдал, как быстро они скрылись за ближайшим домом, и опустил взгляд на грудь.  
Там все еще остался след от снега, и он поспешил отряхнуть его, будто недостойное свидетельство собственного промаха.  
Постоял еще немного, бесцельно глядя на снежинки, что мягко опадали на землю, и пошел дальше с ощущением смутного беспокойства.  
— Все сделано? — только и спросил Пирс, когда Солдат сел в ждавшую его машину.  
— Да, Капитан, — ответил он. — Сэр.  
Пирс обернулся к нему с переднего сидения и пристально посмотрел.  
— Как ты меня назвал, Солдат?  
— Сэр.  
Пирс недовольно поджал губы и резко отвернулся.  
— Обнулить по возвращении, — коротко бросил он водителю. — Первым делом.  
— Но, сэр, мы же только что… — начал тот, но осекся под тяжелым взглядом. — Вас понял.  
Значит, снова то кресло.  
Солдат глубоко вдохнул и медленно выдохнул.  
Что он сделал не так? Это из-за тех детей? Это была проверка? Они следили за ним и отметили, насколько он был невнимателен?  
Вопросов в голове было непривычно много. Они роились, как пчелы в улье, и от этого становилось физически больно.  
Солдат попытался откинуть все лишнее.  
В конце концов, задание он выполнил безукоризненно, остальное — не имело значения.

~ 4 ~

«Погоня за призраком», кажется, именно так Сэм выразился. Стив был согласен с ним на все сто.  
Семь стран и в два раза больше городов — угнаться за Баки было почти невозможно. И это только те места, где он действительно был. А сколько пустышек им попадалось по пути — не сосчитать.  
Стив был на грани отчаяния.  
Может, зря это все? Очевидно же, что Баки не хотел, чтобы его нашли. Мало ли, что там было семьдесят лет назад. Сейчас он, практически, другой человек и, как никто, заслуживал мирной жизни.  
Иногда Стиву становилось противно от самого себя. Он так хотел вернуть Баки, помочь ему, даже просто побыть рядом, нуждался в нем, как в воздухе, — но нужно ли это Баки?  
Ответ напрашивался сам собой, когда они находили очередную пустую квартиру.  
Стив пытался остановиться, вернуться к Мстителям, но его хватало, максимум, на пару месяцев. Он срывался при малейшем упоминании о новой зацепке, кидался, сломя голову, в джет и готов был рыть носом землю, лишь бы найти, наконец.  
На этот раз снова Европа, Австрия. Программа автораспознавания выявила сорокапятипроцентное сходство между Джеймсом Барнсом и неизвестным мужчиной, устроившим драку прямо на улице.  
Выяснилось, что тот встал на защиту женщины с ребенком, к которой приставали пьяные туристы. По свидетельствам очевидцев и уличным камерам они отследили его до многоквартирного дома на окраине.  
Но — снова опоздали.  
— Ушел, — цокнул языком Сэм, снимая с плиты сковородку с неопознанным содержимым, превратившимся на медленном огне в тлеющие угли. — Час, может, два назад.  
— Для Зимнего Солдата времени более, чем достаточно, — сухо констатировал Стив.  
Хотя, стоило признать, что разница в два часа — это ближе, чем когда-либо.  
— Кажется, уходил он в спешке, — Сэм прошелся по квартире, попутно открывая окна, чтобы выветрить запах гари. — Тут осталось что-то из одежды, какие-то записи, половина на русском. Еще кружка, какая-то брошка, чистый блокнот, оружейная смазка…  
— Что? — Стив в два шага подскочил к нему, взглядом пытаясь отыскать нужную вещь.  
— Оружейная смазка, говорю, — повторил Сэм.  
— Да нет! Брошка? Где?  
Сэм молча указал ему на тумбочку, где та лежала поверх блокнота.  
Стив взял ее в руки и принялся рассматривать со всех сторон.  
Жемчуг и серебряная застежка. Куплена за двадцать пять долларов, даже ценник еще остался.  
— Не хочешь объяснить? — поторопил его Сэм, когда пауза стала затягиваться.  
— У моей мамы была такая, — ответил Стив, поглаживая слишком ровные края жемчужин, чтобы быть настоящими. — Великая депрессия, мы голодали, и она продала ее. А Баки ее нашел и вернул мне. На память о ней.  
— Ого! — присвистнул Сэм. — Так это она?  
— Нет, это сувенир, — улыбнулся Стив, показав ему ценник. — Но похожа.  
Признаться, он понятия не имел, куда делась настоящая. Как и большинство его личных вещей. Много чего было в музее, но больше военная хроника и всякие атрибуты Капитана Америка, и практически ничего от самого Стива. Его вещи из дома в Бруклине исчезли в никуда. Может, кто-то хранит их в частной коллекции. Может, кто-то из военных забрал и сдал в архив. А может, его пустой дом просто разграбили.  
— Получается, — медленно начал Сэм, — он помнит?  
— Хотелось бы в это верить.  
Стив глубоко вдохнул свежий воздух из открытых окон и только сейчас обратил внимание, до чего красивый пейзаж открывался перед ними.  
Подсвеченная миллионами огней Вена сияла, как бриллиант в шкатулке с драгоценностями.  
— Эй, Кэп, — Сэм хлопнул его по плечу и слегка сжал, — с Рождеством, что ли.  
— И тебя, — отозвался Стив, внезапно понимая, что именно сегодня за день, и почему было так много народу на улицах. — И прости, что потащил тебя сюда. У тебя, наверняка, были планы?  
— Ага. Пиво, пицца и Нэтфликс. А так вон, на Австрию посмотрел. Красиво же!  
Стив не повелся на его беспечный тон. Он прекрасно знал, что Сэм собирался праздновать со своей группой ветеранов. Еще в начале декабря они вместе закупали украшения для зала, и Стив тащил их на себе десять кварталов, как бесплатная рабочая сила.  
— Спасибо, Сэм. Правда.  
— В любое время, приятель.  
Возможно, Стив все же был не так одинок в этом новом мире, как ему казалось.

~ 5 ~

Встречать Рождество в Ваканде было сущей пыткой.  
С тех пор как она открыла свои границы, Шури загорелась идеей привнести немного сторонней культуры в их общество. С Хэллоуином у них получилось, правда, назвали его все же — Днем всех Святых. Вакандцам даже понравилось наряжаться в костюмы и ходить по домам, пугать соседей и выпрашивать сладости.  
А вот с Рождеством получилось очень плохо.  
Мало того, что католический праздник был совершенно чужд им по духу, так еще и разряженные пальмы смотрелись крайне нелепо.  
Инициативу быстренько свернули, и празднование Рождества превратилось в обычную вечеринку.  
— Тебе там скучно, что ли, стало? — возмущенно выдохнул Баки, подняв голову.  
— С чего бы, когда ты так стараешься, — Стив дерзко ему улыбнулся.  
— Ах ты, сукин сын!  
Баки в отместку особенно резко провернул пальцы внутри него, проходясь прямо по простате, и Стив предсказуемо выгнулся, насаживаясь еще глубже.  
— Другое дело, — довольно хмыкнул Баки и прикусил его рядом с выступающей косточкой на бедре, потом широко лизнул вдоль живота вниз, но так и не дошел до самого главного.  
Стив протестующе замычал, когда Баки снова отстранился.  
— Сегодня без рук, Стиви, — властно проговорил он, и у Стива аж сладко подвело внизу живота от этого тона.  
— Тогда не тормози!..  
Полностью обнаженный, красивый до одури, жадный до ласк — перед таким Стивом не устоял бы даже святой, а Баки был тем еще грешником. И останавливаться не собирался. Ему и так стоило огромных усилий не наброситься на Стива прямо посреди торжественного приема во дворце.  
Они не виделись больше двух недель. Стив улетал помочь Наташе, и их миссия затянулась.  
Поэтому, когда тот объявился, с этой своей львиной гривой волос, в золото выгоревших на солнце, и простой черной рубашке — Баки мог думать только о том моменте, когда они, наконец, останутся наедине.  
Вытащив пальцы, он собрал остатки смазки, наспех нанес ее на себя, дрожа от нетерпения, и приставил головку ко входу, замерев на мгновение.  
— Бак, — поторопил его Стив срывающимся голосом и сам подался вперед.  
— Тш-ш, — Баки придержал его за бедра. — Просто не хочу, чтобы все слишком быстро закончилось.  
Он медлил еще немного, слабо надавливая на податливое кольцо мышц, отчего Стив почти скулил, пока не вошел одним слитным движением до самого конца.  
— Блядь, — беззвучно, на выдохе произнес Стив, и Баки пришлось призвать на помощь всю свою выдержку, чтобы не кончить в тот же миг. — Наконец-то!..  
Точнее и не скажешь. Вроде бы, далеко не первый раз, а крышу сносило, как будто они только-только дорвались друг до друга.  
— Готов? — Баки чуть усмехнулся, заглядывая Стиву в глаза.  
Тот обхватил его за затылок и притянул к себе для короткого, но глубокого поцелуя.  
Баки посчитал это за «да» и стал понемногу раскачиваться вперед-назад, чтобы растянуть удовольствие на подольше. Он прекрасно знал, под каким углом нужно двигаться, где поцеловать и как прикоснуться. Стив лишь беспомощно комкал простыни, пытаясь ускорить темп, но Баки не поддавался, и тогда тот обхватил его ногами за пояс и притянул к себе вплотную.  
— Я не хрустальный, Бак. Давай уже.  
— Ну раз ты так просишь.  
Вот теперь Стив точно был готов.  
Баки прижал его руки к кровати, чтобы не было соблазна схалтурить, и разом взял быстрый и жесткий темп.  
Кровать нещадно скрипела, но должна была выдержать. После того, как они вхлам разнесли пару штук, Т’Чалла, без капли смущения, поставил им в комнату постель поистине королевских размеров с вибраниувым каркасом.  
Кто бы знал, для чего использовался самый дорогой металл в мире.  
Их хватило ненадолго. Воздержание в две недели сказалось на обоих, и уже через несколько минут четкий ритм сменился хаотичными толчками. Стив кончил первым, выгнувшись дугой так, что почти вырвался из крепкой хватки. Баки бросило за грань лишь секундой позже, и он рухнул сверху, без зазрения совести придавливая его к матрасу.  
— Ты как? — спросил Стив спустя, наверное, минут десять, лениво поглаживая его по мокрой спине.  
— Мх-м-м, — довольно промычал Баки ему в шею и кое-как заставил себя откатиться в сторону, пока они окончательно не склеились.  
Стив вытерся краем простыни и бессильно откинулся на подушки. На правом запястье у него наливались синяки от пальцев металлической руки, и хотя через час их уже не будет, Баки стало не по себе, глядя на них.  
— Прости, — он коснулся губами темных отпечатков. — Я не хотел.  
— Ерунда, — отмахнулся Стив. — И совсем не болит.  
Баки не поверил ни на секунду, лишь слабо улыбнулся и продолжил водить губами по его запястью, будто хотел стереть все следы своей несдержанности.  
— Эта рука совсем другая, — признался он. — Легче, лучше, и гораздо сильнее. Мне нужно время, чтобы освоиться. Может, нам стоит…  
— Даже не думай заканчивать это предложение! — строго пригрозил ему Стив.  
Баки рассмеялся и потянулся к нему за поцелуем.  
Сейчас, когда первобытный голод был утолен, можно было позволить себе понежиться в догорающем пламени страсти, неспешно целуясь и обмениваясь тихими признаниями.  
— На следующее Рождество поедем в Нью-Йорк, — решительно заявил Стив. — Или куда-нибудь, где есть снег и елки.  
— А как же генерал Росс? — усмехаясь, поинтересовался Баки.  
— Без ресурсов Старк-Индастриз он никогда нас не найдет.  
— Однако, как самоуверенно.  
— За это ты меня и любишь.  
— В том числе, — рассмеялся Баки и добавил, прекрасно понимая, каким влюбленным сейчас выглядит. — Счастливого Рождества, Стиви.  
Стив взял его металлическую ладонь и нежно поцеловал костяшки пальцев.  
— Счастливого Рождества, Бак.

~ +1+1+1+ ~

Мир еще долго приходил в себя после победы над Таносом.  
С одной стороны, было невероятно, что вернулись все те, кто исчез после щелчка. Но, с другой стороны, для многих, кто пережил эти пять лет, возвращение близких оказалось не менее травмирующим опытом, чем их потеря.  
И тем не менее, потихоньку все вставало на круги своя.  
— Хэй, — Баки вернулся с вечерней пробежки, довольный и расслабленный, и наклонился к Стиву, оставляя на губах мимолетный поцелуй. — Как прошло собрание?  
— Неплохо, — Стив успел урвать еще один, прежде чем тот отстранился. — Бэн приходил. Помнишь, я рассказывал?  
— Угу-м, — кивнул Баки и стащил с себя худи, оставшись в одной только майке, чем сильно отвлекал внимание.  
За Бэна Стив переживал особенно.  
Потеряв любимого человека, тот очень долго не мог справиться с горем и начать жить дальше. Он практически заживо себя похоронил, когда, наконец, случилось чудо.  
Казалось бы, все должно было наладиться, но так бывало только в сказках.  
Для его партнера пять лет пролетели в один миг, за который Бэн успел измениться до неузнаваемости, превратившись из преуспевающего и жизнерадостного ресторатора в кулинарного критика с хронической депрессией.  
Разумеется, нельзя было просто взять и продолжить с того, на чем остановились.  
Было тяжело, и они едва не расстались, но в итоге, все же смогли сохранить отношения.  
— И как у него дела? — полюбопытствовал Баки.  
— Хочет сделать своему партнеру предложение, — хмыкнул Стив.  
— Ого! А не рановато ли им?  
— Я сказал то же самое. Но он, кажется, настроен серьезно.  
Баки нахмурился в лучших традициях выражения «Капитан Америка не одобряет» и упер руки в бока.  
— Не думаю, что это хорошая идея. Они же только месяц, как съехались.  
— И то, без скандалов и битья посуды не обошлось, — согласился Стив, стараясь не сильно пялиться. — Так, Бак, давай в душ и будем собираться к Старкам.  
— Ты со мной? — с намеком поинтересовался Баки, снимая и майку.  
— Нет, — отрезал Стив, для верности прикрыв глаза. — Если мы опять опоздаем, Пеппер меня живьем закопает, прямо под рождественской елью.  
— Ну ладно. Тогда после наверстаем.  
— Иди уже!  
Баки, коварно усмехнувшись напоследок, ушел-таки в душ.  
Как только зашумела вода, Стив достал из кармана небольшую бархатную коробочку.  
Бэн крайне не вовремя появился со своими планами на сегодняшнем собрании. До этого момента Стив был уверен, что Баки согласится, даже не раздумывая, но сейчас задался вопросом — а вдруг, нет?  
Вдруг, он считает так же?  
Что им еще рано?  
Фактически, они и сами стали жить вместе не так давно. Бруклинский период не в счет. Они оба уже давным-давно не те Баки и Стив, которые бок о бок пережили голод, холод и кучу неудачных двойных свиданий, потому что не могли признаться сами себе, что чувствовали друг к другу на самом деле.  
Да и у Баки не так давно закончился период реабилитации. Теперь он не был обременен никакими кодами, Гидрой, американским правительством и мог заниматься всем, чем пожелает.  
Что, собственно, и делал.  
Стив понятия не имел, как тот относится к браку, как таковому.  
Может, он считает это пережитком прошлого? Или просто не хочет связывать себя никакими узами?  
Стив настолько погрузился в свои размышления, что пропустил момент, когда Баки вышел из душа и, буквально, застал его с поличным.  
Немая сцена длилась не так уж и долго, после чего Баки беззлобно фыркнул и сел рядом с ним, взяв за руку.  
— Стиви, — мягко начал он, — как ты сам однажды сказал мне — прекращай это.  
— Что именно?  
— Накручивать себя, — Баки крепче сжал его пальцы, — ты, правда, не знаешь, что я отвечу? После всех этих лет?  
— Ну-у-у-у… — протянул Стив, смущенно хмурясь. — Мне кажется, в последний момент сомневаются все, кто собирается сделать предложение, разве нет?  
— Пойдем, я тебе кое-что покажу.  
Баки поднял его с дивана и повел за собой в спальню, где достал из ящика с бельем почти такую же коробочку, которую сжимал в руках Стив.  
— У дураков мысли сходятся, а?  
Стив с минуту тупо пялился на кольцо, отчего Баки и сам успел немного занервничать.  
К счастью, он, наконец, отмер и счастливо рассмеялся, притянув Баки в крепкие объятия и чувствуя, как с каждой секундой напряжение покидает его тело.  
Все те мысли, что не давали ему покоя последние пару часов после собрания, показались ему пустыми и чрезвычайно глупыми.  
Да, они действительно были совсем другими, нежели семьдесят лет назад, но кто бы не был на их месте?  
Они теряли друг друга, находили, снова теряли и снова находили, и главное — остались вместе после всего.  
— Стив?  
— М-м-м?  
Баки скользнул руками ему под футболку и погладил большими пальцами над поясом джинсов.  
— Сколько у нас времени до выхода?  
Стив положил ладони ему на щеки и ласково провел по скулам.  
— Думаю, мы все же немного опоздаем.  
Баки понимающе усмехнулся и первым потянулся за поцелуем. Пеппер придется смириться и отложить их показательную казнь.  
Он ни за что не даст ей испортить это — только что ставшее идеальным — Рождество.


End file.
